Una saque asiel mañana
mi madre me despertó achillidonods pensando que auneestava en el mi cuarto entoces le dijes desla cocinan buenos días mama, bueno hijo si que te as levantado temprano , yo le dije que claro que hoy nos loi íbamos apasr muy bien, ella dijo querrasa decir después de la graduación, si entoces me termine mi desayunado rapidicimo y al salir de mi casa me encuerto con astuin y silvil a Mark: y si damos un rodeo como aun hay tiempo Austin : vale capitán Silvia sintió que alguien le ponía la mano sobre le hombro , y pego el chillido entoces se guirro y vio que era Nelly junto a Axel , Kevin, jacak,timi,tod,y una niña pequeña que nuca avían visto nuca ,dijo pero y esa niña quien es , Kevin dijo , no lo sabemos no lleva siguiendo todo el camino , pero lo único que nos dijo es que se había perdido de camino al instituto raimo sil vivía: como te llalamas pequeña guimena :ya lo sabréis cundo llegue al instituto raimo ya de camino al Raimon Mark seguía contado comola historia de como se conocierontondos entoces Axel dice ya se de que otro encuentro te refieres , si jude all principio jude estaba en la royal , entonces dicen que cotilleando sobre los demás ,buenos días jude, entoces la niña pequeña salee corriendo y se abalanza sobre y dice tato , nos quedamos extrañados alo ir esto entoces jude dijo....... jude : guimena que ase aki guimena : tato aúpame aúpame , porfa jude : vale te aupó si me dice que ases aki guimena: vale tato entoces la niña le dijo que ella estaba con sumader y supaadre en el centro comercial, pero quede repente se vio sola comiendo y vio a los chicos del raimo y decidió seguirlos para venir a der con el entoces jude dijo aúpa y dice ya lo entendí, entoce Mark dice oyee jude porquete llama tato..... jude: eso es porque es mi prima pequeña Mark: pero porque te llama tato guimena : es , porque cuando era mas pequeña mi hermano y mi hermana pasaban de mi y cada vez que veníamos a visitar ajude yo me lo pasaba en serrada en el coche porque mis hermanos no quería que me conoceiran entoces un día jude fue a buscar una cosa al coche de mis padre y desde aquel entoces lo llamo tato , silva : quieres decir que quien te trataba bien y cuidaba de ti era jude Nelly: y por eso lo llamas tato guimena :si Axel: jude no te molesta que te llame así jude: no me importa porque estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de nombres Kevin: y porque ,si se puede saber jude: asta ahora solo le había hablado de mi pasado a Mark matanza.: que quieres decir con seso jude Mark: quicos prometerme que no dires ni grabareis la conversación Nelly : vamos al despacho de mi padre para estar mas seguros jude dice esperen voy a dejar a guimena con mi padre, ellaempeso coger un berrinche que no que quería estacon el , entoces jude ledijio guimena sharp días armería martines ,la niña se quedo cayya da y lo escucho y el dijo vamos a te dejo con mi padre y cuando termine la graduación estoy contigo, estoces la niña sorie dy dijo vale , cunado la dejo con su padre y después de eso subieron al despacho de Nelly entoces el preguntaron jude con que terrefieres a tu pasado.... jude: veris cundo Celia y yo to éramos pequeños , nos solíamos quedar solos, pero un día nos quedamos solos de verdad , porque nuestros padres de verdad sufrieron una sedente de trafico Aero , y acabamos viviendo un tiempo en un orfanato y ay me decía el príncipe el callaberreo, el miedos, prodigio,,,, Silvia : oh jude, ahora me siento mal porpeasr que eras malo y querías asernon algo cundo el 2 partido de la royal jude: trakila Silvia lo pasado pisado olvidado Austin: pero jude que edad tenia tu y Celia cuando pazo eso:? jude : yo tenia 6 años y Celia 4 años Kevin: eso quiere decir que tu eres mayor que Celia jude: si pero solo por 2 mn de diferencia Axel: eso quieres soy gemelos jude nos respondió que si pero eso lo único que recuerda cuando eran niños y el único recuerdo de su padre euna vieja revista de futbol , y que no s quedaba ni una sola fo to de la familia ..... Jack: vaya jude que pena deberá sentimos haberte preguntado jude: no hay problema algún día tendrían que saber en la graduación hubo lagrimas entoces vemos que colocan una batería , una gitara españla , otra elctriaca , un teclan , un saxofón , un baja entonces enpezan a esntra un intititu llamado miusichaig scholl ,l rrolla y y todos los demás entoce en medio de todo el alboroto jude se desaparecio entoce guimena empezó alllora Silvia dijo trakila se guro que fue a un momento al aseo ahor vuelven , la ñiña se trakilizo y y el director dijo le vantence y vallance on sus familiares y recojan la silla y guárdelas en es cuarto asi lo hiciero y dijo prepárense par disfrutar de una banda de amigos y magas de amigas , los forewer frines Mark: jude aun no a vuelto 3enoces empieza a salir los miembros de las banda con unos antifases y aclocarse en cada uno den sus lugares y empezaron acatocar una me lodia y ame dia que ibamn cantado se iban queitan llos antifaces cuando lo hizo el de la guitara española todos se quedaron en sock añ ver que se parecía ajude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cdd3mewhc-Q entoce se empiezan apresentar entonces cundo dice n la baratería Félix Castello, al bajo marcelin López, al saxofón , folora dark, al teclado , Eliot dark, ala guitarra eléctrica , derct lopez, y cantante y y compositor , guitarrista jude sharp. todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al oir canttar a jude , y al oir que el era parte del grupo , y aun ams al verlo sin su glosis entocse coje baja del esnario y y ses ienta en las escalera con derct marcelis flora a tocarl la guitar y aparacen unmoa y jude sale sin camisa y una cahleco baqueroy el pelo suelto entoces ls chicas empensaron a chica rporque entoro por oto lado dy sin la guitar y l unos casoc pon mircrofono y comenso a bailar cautri y acantar , la chiica empujaro auna que stan en silla de ruedas jude ayudo al vantar y ase saco la fo to con ella ella las otra no se lo podría creer y termi naron con un especatcular foto jude salio con el uniforme del raimo y se aserco a lac hica y dijo estas bien m, ella dijo si entoes seaserco un chica que sellamaba chole de la royal y le pueos la s manos por el cueyo y intentaba vesaraeleentoce dijo....... macelin : hola interupo algo jude: no marcelin cojelas manos de chole y lodsepara de jude y dice gracias marci , denana da amigo , la chica se enfada y le dice que por que se mente tanto en entre jude y ella y entocece derct se aceca con los demás odeando a marcelin y ajude le one la mano sobre su hobroy dice ..... derect: jude ya tinee ne novia y es muy guapa kevin: (cosados) vaya vaya no pierdes el tiempo eh jude Eliot: ni que lo dijas mark: como se llama jude jude mira a sus amigoa y mira asia abaji y dice muy bajo porfavor que no me matey entoces dice mark jude , estas bien dime como se llama , si dicen que de japo igual la conozco de vis jude: se llama dulce Evans Mark: que tu novia es mi prima , jude : no estas enfadado , conmigo mark: como me voy a enfadar con tigo si eres unos de mis mejores amigos y a demás el novio de mi prima que mas podida pedir entoces se acerca un chicha que dice hola primo , mark se guira y dice hola dulce miria queien es mi compañero de clase , la chihca lo ve y caballro , dic hay qquentonta el se aseca le pone la pano sbre la fcabeza y dice hola dulce no eres tota es que pasado mucho tiempo sin verno my leydy ennntoce rope a lloar y ase ablaza sobre jude y al darle el abrazo lo tira al suleo y dice dulce: mi amor donde as estado todo este tiempo , jude : estudiando en el extranjero